Roomates
by jasonresno
Summary: What do you get when 5 former gundam pilots move together, with nothing less to do than hang out? Madness. This has all the normal non yaoi couples. ComedyRomance.
1. Going to a Pool Party

Pool Party

By: JasonResno

A/N: Yes I do own gundam wing. _/sarcasm._

It was a peaceful summer morning at the Gundam Boys' safe house. Down in the kitchen of this rather luxurious estate, furnished in full by the oh-so generous Quatre Winner, the sandy haired former gundam pilot, Quatre was standing over the stove. He had an apron wrapped tightly around his waist and was sweating away as he hurried to prepare breakfast for his friends.

A muffled yawn, "So Q-tip what's for breakfast?"

A groggy Duo walked into the kitchen, panther slippers, and pajamas with a red panther on them, and his hair lazily braided. He ran his hand over his attire and took a seat on the cold kitchen chair.

"Scrambled eggs, toast, and some oh so delicious waff-els," Quatre cheekily grinned.

"I love French food." Duo already had a fork and knife in hand. "Oww what's that for?"

Duo looked over his shoulder with a frustrated frown, Wufei walked past and took a seat, after giving Duo a smack to the back of the head. "I felt like it."

"_Baka._"

"What did you say, Maxwell?"

"Err hey looks like Heero is up!"

With a quick skillful change of the topic Quatre averted their attention to Heero walking into the room, clean and efficient as usual. He was already dressed as if he had woken up hours ago (slacks and a nice white t-shirt.

"What's the occasion o-silent one?" Duo made a face over his toast at Heero, and turned quickly as Heero made a small gesture as if for a gun that he no longer carried. "Question withdrawn—hey gimme more toast!" The braided gundam pilot greedily reached across the table at the plate of toast Quatre had just sat down.

Heero shook his head in mock disgust at his American friends hunger. "Party at Relena's, noon and bring swim trunks." Walking past Heero scooped up a plate of eggs and toast and walked out on the front porch and took a seat on his favorite chair, already grabbing his laptop and opening his email.

From the kitchen Wufei could see Heero take a seat, and visibly retract from his laptop as Heero was assaulted with Penis Enlargement adds. Wufei looked quickly at Duo, who tried to hide his mischievous laugh behind his toast.

"Funny." Wufei turned his attention up to the doorframe as Trowa stumbled through, as clean and suave as he's ever looked. He glanced at the food, shook his head, and went outside on the porch and sat down and put his feet up. Engaging in casual conversation with Heero, which had become strangely more often.

"Whaddya think they talk about out there?" Duo looked towards the porch, a hint of jealousy in his voice.

Quatre looked away from the fridge, where he was grabbing the last carton of milk, and glanced outside at the two most solitary pilots. "Knowing them they are probably talking about old war stories. You know how deep those two were into this war? Sometimes I worry about them. The first few months after Maremeia Trowa was pretty sick, always muttering about Heavyarms in his sleep. He seems to be OK now, but you know what I mean."

Just than the phone began to ring, causing both Wufei and Duo to leap towards the device. Finally after a minute or two of wrestling Duo had managed to take the phone out of the thinner boys hands.

"Ello, Smith's residence!" Duo chirped happily into the phone.

"It's me Relena, you can drop the façade," she responded.

"Oh right, we _do_ have caller ID…but a certain SOMEONE wouldn't let me look at _it_," Duo muttered accentuating each word with a head nod towards the now moping Wufei.

"Who is it braided Baka?" Wufei asked innocently, but only received the middle finger from Duo. "So civilized…"

"So Rel, how are _you_ this fine morning'?" Duo grinned cheekily.

"Morning? It's almost 11:30. Are you guys coming down or not?" Relena asked uncertainly.

"Sure are, Heero would do _anything_ for you." Duo had begun twirling the wire of the phone around his finger as he teased her. From the porch Duo saw Heero close his laptop and begin walking into the room, apparently Yuy didn't need enzyte.

"Listen, Rel, gotta go!" Duo dropped the phone and ran off, all of his long braid flapping behind him as Heero gave chase.

"Duo are you still there? Why are you screaming? Heero don't hurt him, you know what I told you about that! WOOSUH, WOOSUH" Relena squeaked from the phone, as Wufei picked it up and hung it up.

"But I don't _wanna go!_ I'll get sunburned!" Quatre whined from the back seat of their group vehicle. Duo was driving haphazardly, Heero was sleeping in the passenger seat, and Trowa, Wufei, and Quatre were squeezed in the back. Duo had on his black swim trunks with fiery stripes, Quatre had on a pair of tan swim trunks over his very pale body, Trowa wore half red/half white swim trunks and Wufei had a pair of white trunks with a dragon on them. Heero's was simply a pair of green trunks.

"Hey Maxwell, watch out for that-----agh!" Wufei grunted as he slammed against the window on one of Duo's more sharp turns. "Your driving is weak!" Wufei swore under his breath.

"No bad words Wuffy!" Quatre slapped his hand. Quatre blinked as he received a menacing glare.

Crackling noise "This is your pilot speaking, who wants some music?" Duo said in a perfect airline impersonation, including holding his cell phone up like a radio. "Oh you do Quat? You asked for it." With a mischievous grin Duo slipped in a blank CD labeled "**Ravers Guide to Techno**".

Immediately the whole car grabbed at their heads to stop the "music" from entering their brain, Trowa screamed almost in pain while Wufei grabbed for his katana. "THIS ISN'T MUSIC, THIS IS EVIL!"

Heero woke up from the front seat and was eying Duo with the: oh now you fcked right up. Surprisingly in the back Quatre was tapping his foot, "I like this, it's kind of catchy guys!" Everyone sweat dropped.

So that is the end to chapter one, how do you guys like it?


	2. A little note

ROOMATES

BY JASONRESNO  
A LITTLE NOTE

A little note to the readers of this story:

There are no set couples yet, there will be. The 5 pilots only _know_ Relena, and that is because of Heero. So in this coming chapter I hope this little note explains how surprised and how they react. Thanks for reading.


	3. Introductions

Pool Party: Part Two

By: JasonResno

A/N: Yes I do own gundam wing. _/sarcasm._

- - - - - - - -

"That is the last time I will ever let _that_ American drive me anywhere," Trowa mumbled as he literally fell out of the car and hugged the ground. He gave the ground a kiss and got to his feet.

"Don't even worry about it Tro," Duo grinned and winked at his usually silent friend. "Looks like the party started without us! They better have saved me some snacks!" Duo grabbed one of his towels and sprinted up towards the luxurious estate, waving at Relena's butler.

Quatre looked up as the hyper Duo ran inside, "I don't think I'm going to survive today."

Heero patted his friend silently on the shoulder and walked up the steps and casually into the mansion.

(INSIDE THE MANSION)

"Oh dear god this cookie is orgasmic. Heero guess how many I can fit in my mouth!" Duo grabbed a handful of cookies and started to shove them in his mouth as his friend watched on disgustedly.

As Duo began ticking them off on his fingers (he had bet himself he couldn't fit ten, and if he lost the bet the stakes were he'd have to eat at least ten more) a door opened from the dining area to a hallway leading towards the pool area.

A casually graying man walked into the room dressed in a black suit with the toolbar mustache that seemed to fit so many butlers. "If I may interest you men, Relena and company are out back by the pool. Go on ahead, they've been waiting…and you're all late. At the end of the hall take a right and there should be a few doors, take the last one."

'_And company?' What did the butler mean by that?'_ Quatre thought.

"Don't have to tell me twice!" Duo winked at the stiff butler, grabbed a few cookies and sprinted off down the hallway.

"Wound up a bit, don't you think?" The butler muttered under his breath as Duo ran by.

"He's always like this." Trowa said dryly.

"Oh. Joy."

Heero, Wufei, Quatre and Trowa walked down the hall behind the sprinting Duo who was already beginning his chant of 'Pool! Pool! Pool!'.

(MINUTES LATER)

"Glad to see you could make it!" Relena squealed and ran forward, practically jumping into Heero's arms.

"I always finish my mission." Heero said smirking.

Trowa thought of laughing but knowing Heero took it as fact that Heero did indeed think this was a mission. Gradually everyone accepted this as a fact.

"By the way…where's Duo?"

- - - - - - - - -

Duo grabbed his head frustrated. "Now hold up my hand, make an L…What left was I supposed to take?" Duo punched his hand and than walked with his head bowed confused and lost in this mansion. "If I don't find my friends I could STARVE IN HERE!"

Just than Duo heard a faint sound of what he took to be a facet running, possibly in a bathroom. 'Hey,' Duo thought, 'Maybe Relena or a servant is there. THERE IS SOME HOPE!'

Meanwhile back at the pool…

"So, Relena…who are your friends?" Quatre asked politely, nodding in the direction of the three or four girls that were swimming and giggling in the pool. A tall blonde with sharp eyebrows kept looking towards Quatre, pointing, and giggling to her friend.

"Oh my gosh. I'm sorry you guys I forgot to greet you to them! Where are my manners!" Relena waved her hand towards them. "Sally, Dorothy, Midii come on over! My friends are here!"

Trowa bent his head down to whisper in Wufeis' ear, "The blonde strong looking one keeps looking at you Woofy." Trowa chuckled and walked over to where everyone else was standing. Wufei was standing alone looking out over the pool. It was his style, being alone, and nobody challenged it.

"Hello to you all I'm Sally Po." The built blonde greeted them all. Wufei flickered away from his gaze out at the pool. His strength and silence seemed to flicker momentarily until he managed to withdraw his gaze away,

"And I'm Dorothy, _delighted_ to meet you." The other blonde, with eyebrows that would later haunt Duo's dreams, said in an even voice. "And who are you?" Dorothy asked Quatre.

"I..I'm Qua—"

"Gorgeous." Dorothy finished, "Come on now, let's swim."

Without pausing to let him decide for himself Dorothy grabbed his arm and pulled him towards the pool.

"Not that anyone cares but I'm Midii." Trowa allowed a small grin to escape his lips.

"Well Midii, _I _care." Trowa bowed valiantly, if slightly exaggerated.

"Glad to hear it." She looked at him momentarily, allowed a smile that was quickly covered up, and walked back to put her feet in the pool.

"Well, Heero, that went well dontcha think?" Relena asked.

Heero didn't respond, he wondered where Duo was…he wondered how some thin girl was dunking Quatre...

* * *

"Hello…?" Duo walked quietly towards the door he assumed the sound was coming from. "Is anyone... he opened the door" Duo froze and quickly slammed the door shut as a woman screamed inside.

"BAKA!" A purple haired and VERY naked girl screamed from inside. Duo threw himself against the wall opposite of the door.

Duo groaned, his face completely red, "I'm in trouble now.."

"You're _damn_ straight you are in trouble now. Stand up mister!" The purple haired beauty said, now dressed in her bikini. "Exactly _who_ are you and why were you in my bathroom!"

At first he was at a loss for words but he _knew_ he was innocent…this time. He was being scolded for something he didn't mean to do. "I didn't _mean_ to go into your bathroom! I was lost!"

"Lost," she laughed harshly. "Likely excuse! You just wanted to see me naked!" She stabbed her finger into his chest.

Duo tried to muster up some pride, he knew if Wufei were here he wouldn't take this 'injustice'. "Listen lady, I don't even know who you are!"

"HILDE SCHBEIKER AND I LIVE HERE! Who are you? Peeping tom!"

Duo looked at her wildly, tried to muster a comeback and all he could mutter was "Don't flatter yourself!" Duo than turned around and stomped his feet as he walked…right into a wall. "I knew it was there, don't worry about it. Er…which way to the pool?

Hilde stuck between outrage and pity shook her head. "You are here for Relena's party. You must be Maxwell." She pursed her lips. "Follow me."

Duo, still undecided if she would put up with him, walked slowly behind her like an obedient dog.

Duo tried to start conversation, "So Relena told you about me?"

"Yup, braid, American, cute." Hilde replied shortly.

Duo had to pull his jaw up, "She called me cute?"

Hilde winked at him, "No, I did."

Duo blushed.


End file.
